


In the Heart of Stars Artwork

by megibabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sabriel Big Bang 2017, Stardust AU, in the heart of stars, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megibabe/pseuds/megibabe
Summary: My contribution to the 2017 sabriel big bang. The story I drew for is 'In the Heart of Stars' by the incredibly talented Kibbers! (link below this.... don't know how to add links)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Heart of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342734) by [Kibbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: I have never uploaded onto this website before, but I've quite a few Hetalia crossover fics and stuff like that. Would anyone be interested in reading that sort of thing?


End file.
